Fan:ArtemiKaomon
ArtemiKaomon is a Digimon whose name and design are derived from "Kaomon" and the mythical Artemis. This form was born from a Midnight Kaomon that mastered the Ancient Powers of Friendship and Light, and has become the archetype of those powers. It bears an appearance similar to Midnight Kaomon, but its armor is much more elaborate, the Star Crown it had as Kaomon has returned, it has long flowing silver-blue hair, and ArtemiKaomon is much larger, though not nearly the same size of HyperioKaomon. Its speed is nearly unrivaled amongst other Perfect Level Digimon, and it rivals that of Ultimate (Mega) Level Digimon. Its power is nothing to underestimate either; legend holds that it once used the semi-sentient "Sayodao" Broadsword it carries around its waist (in a manner similar to how Leomon carries his sword) to cut an entire army to ribbons in a matter of seconds. It wears a strange variant of Blue Chrome Digizoid called Violet Chrome Digizoid. The new metal was named thus because of its violet color, and those who officially named it, according to ArtemiKaomon, were "very, very unoriginal." Though it is not as light-weight as Blue Chrome Digizoid, and doesn't offer as much of a speed boost, Violet Chrome Digizoid increases the wearer's magical power and resistance, making it nearly immune to spells and curses. Its mystical power are immense, though its attacks are nothing too flashy, as ArtemiKaomon values humility. Its main attack is engaging in melee combat with its broadsword, or firing magical beams from it (Moon Light Slash). It also has the power to summon a magic crossbow onto its right arm, and fire a variety of different arrows in rapid succession (Eclipse Arrow). Its other abilities include summoning twin dragons from the Sayodao to ensnare enemies (Spirit of Sayodao), and summoning shadowflame spirits and launching them in rapid succession at foes (Flame of Sayodao). ArtemiKaomon also has one strange feature about it; the massive mechanism that follows it around, always hovering closely behind its back but never attaching itself to it. That is the Artemis Matrix. An orb surrounded by a giant Holy Ring which is surround by two curved blades point upward toward the sky; the whole thing has the appearance of a crescent moon. When the Artemis Matrix is activated, the Holy Ring begins to spin clockwise, and the two blades spin in opposite directions from each other, and the whole Matrix emits a great red light and magical energy. The Sayodao collects this magical energy, and ArtemiKaomon unleashes this power with a slash of its blade (Blood Moon Buster.) It bears the Crest of Light on the hilt of the Sayodao and its shoulder pads, and the Crest of Friendship on its chest plate and its crossbow. The Digicode on its Holy Ring reads, "I am the all knowing moon." Attacks * Moon Light Slash: Attacks with the Sayodao, either through melee or magical attacks * Eclipse Arrow: Fires any of a variety of arrows from its cross bow. * Spirit of Sayodao: Summons twin dragons from the Sayodao to ensnare foes. * Flame of Sayodao: Summons shadow flames and fires them at foes * Blood Moon Buster: Activates and collects magical energy from the Artemis Matrix, and binds it to the Sayodao. It then unleashes this power in one great slash that can act as either a melee or ranged attack. To see other members of the Crimson Blaze Army, click on the link below: http://digimon.wikia.com/wiki/Fan:Crimson_Blaze_Army